


Tamed by Choice

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Exploring Feelings Through Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Road Trip, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: “Would you do me a favor?” Ignis asks.“Anything.”“Take care of me.”“Okay,” Gladio says, even though he’s not sure what Ignis means.When Ignis comes home upset, Gladio realizes just how long he’s wanted to have Ignis all to himself.[Gladnis with mentioned OT4]
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Mentioned/Background OT4
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Tamed by Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started as a sequel to A Good Pet (a *very* kinky OT4 master/pet fic of mine), but turned into something so different in tone that I didn’t think it made sense to realistically add it as a sequel chapter, BUT if you want something that’s just unabashed master/pet kink, that might be more your jam. This fic, on the other hand, has lots of feelings and is Gladnis-focused ❤️

It’s a little different than Gladio expected, being one of Ignis’s pets. He arrives at the apartment first today. He sheds off all his clothes and folds them just as Ignis instructs, placing them in their designated drawer. That’s one thing they can get “punished” for, and although Gladio’s feeling a little disobedient today, he’d rather be in Ignis’s good graces.

They had an argument earlier regarding Noctis’s training schedule, and he feels bad. He was too stubborn to apologize, and yeah, maybe he still thinks Ignis coddles Noct way too much, but that’s why this dom/sub sex thing between the four of them works so well. It provides a time for Gladio to shut off his impulse towards control and submit to Ignis without question.

He’s glad he’s the first one to arrive at Ignis’s apartment. That means he’ll have the pleasure of watching Noctis and Prompto undress. He’ll get to see them affix their collars and straighten their ears and, best of all, finger themselves open until they can fit the anal plug attached to their tails inside themselves. 

Noctis always puts on a show for Gladio when he does it, moaning and arching his back, pretending like he hasn’t noticed Gladio’s presence. For a shy kid, he’s quite the exhibitionist, and Gladio secretly believes Noctis has always wanted to impress Gladio more than he’ll admit. 

In truth, this whole sexual arrangement has made their entire relationship better by allowing them to live out some of their darker impulses, all under the guise of being Ignis’s playthings. He wonders if Ignis knows it, if he’s arranged this alternate reality so everything will _work_ between the four of them, inside Ignis’s apartment and out.

Gladio never had any axe to grind with Prompto, but he also never expected how much he’d come to adore him. Most days Prompto slips in and quickly throws his clothes off before crawling with his tail between his teeth, dropping it in Gladio’s lap and bending down to present himself for the filling. And that’s exactly what Gladio wants, because before Ignis gets home, Gladio gets to play alpha. 

Sometimes he sits on the couch and gets them both on their knees at once, having them take turns swallowing him down. Sometimes he tells them to fuck each other and jacks off while he watches. Most often, he gets them on their hands and knees and tells them to make out while he takes turns fucking them, taking his pick of the two most luscious asses he’s ever seen.

Sometimes Noctis is a brat and wants a punishment, and sometimes Gladio is still fed up with him from training and wants to give him one, but no matter the reason, everyone is happy. He’s captivated by how happily obedient Noctis can be under the right conditions.   
  
But even before Ignis arrives, his rules still abide. Yes, they can do whatever they want before Ignis gets home, but no one can come until Ignis says so. Ignis likes to get them off himself, usually with some dirty words and a deft hand. Ignis rarely stoops to using his mouth for anything except dirty talk and wicked kisses, and he never bottoms, which is honestly more okay with Gladio than he thought it would be (because Ignis knows how to properly worship a prostate). 

Ignis is so good at his role as master, and Gladio’s learned submission with surprising ease. But there’s still something aching in the corner of his mind that he never mentions, this pull towards Ignis that he had no idea went so much deeper than sex until this arrangement started. He finds himself wanting more when he shouldn’t. Ignis told him in no uncertain terms, this was between the _four of them,_ that Gladio would never have Ignis to himself, and Gladio agreed without question, believing this was exactly what he always wanted.

Gladio hears the door click. He’s surprised to find Ignis has beaten Prompto and Noctis home, which almost never happens. He watches as Ignis uncharacteristically throws down his briefcase, loosens his tie, and sets down his glasses before he even notices Gladio butt-naked in his living room.

“You can put your clothes back on,” Ignis snaps. “I’m not in the mood today.”

Gladio takes a beat to respond, staring at Ignis, making sure he heard that right. When he sees Ignis is serious, his heart sinks a little. He was probably too harsh earlier, and now he’s gonna hear about it.

“Are you _sure,_ Iggy? I’m sorry about today. I was gonna make it up to you tonight, and—“

“It’s not about that, Gladio. It’s...I’ve just had a stressful day. Maybe it’s best you go home.

Gladio stands and observes Ignis, his stooped posture and knit brow. Under other circumstances it would be weird that Gladio’s standing totally naked in his living room while Ignis is dressed in his usual business attire, but after all these weeks of exploring their kinks, they’re beyond that. Gladio walks closer, and Ignis folds, wrapping his arms around Gladio’s waist and resting his cheek on Gladio’s chest. 

“What’s wrong?” Gladio whispers. 

This brand of intimacy is new to them. He’s known Ignis for so long, but he’s rarely gotten to see him be anything except perfectly poised. Only in rare moments, like this one, where Ignis has let his facade slip for just a moment. Gladio’s always wondered if he’s the only one who gets to see Ignis like this, and if he _is,_ it breaks Gladio’s heart a little, imagining Ignis with no one to turn to when things get bad. But it also makes him feel special, that _he’s_ the one Ignis comes to, even though he has no claim on Ignis that Noctis and Prompto don’t already have.

Gladio holds him close and kisses his hair and waits to find out what Ignis needs, knowing he’d give anything willingly. He hates to see him like this as much as Gladio hates when he himself gets the same way. As sword and shield to the king, they’re not exactly supposed to show weakness, but they’ve always both been sensitive, especially when it comes to their pride.

He’s waiting for a confession, but instead Ignis simply breaths a request into the skin of his chest. “Would you do me a favor?”

“Anything.” 

“Take care of me.”

“Okay,” Gladio says, even though he’s not sure what Ignis means.

“A moment,” Ignis says, as he departs without a second glance.

Gladio goes to the entryway and puts his clothes back on. He looks at the time and determines Noctis and Prompto aren’t coming after all. Maybe Ignis and Noctis got into a fight over something, and Prompto’s off comforting him. He sits and waits, worried when Ignis takes longer than expected, still shocked by the earnestness of Ignis’s simple request.

And then he hears the lightest hint of movement in the hall, and Ignis appears, crawling on his hands and knees. He kneels at Gladio’s feet and looks demurely at the floor. His cheeks are pink like he’s embarassed, but he shouldn’t be. 

Gladio observes his hair, still wet from the shower and curling at his temples. He’s got cat ears to match his regular hair color, and the collar he’s wearing is purple with a skull pendant. Unlike the collars Ignis made for the three of them, Ignis’s collar names no master, and Gladio has to wonder why he got it in the first place and who’s seen him wear it. Noctis? Prompto? Or someone Gladio doesn’t even know about.

It makes him ache, imagining Ignis bringing himself so low, submitting to someone else. It’s wrong, even dangerous, for Gladio to hope it’s only for him, because Ignis’s other, unspoken condition has always been that it’s only about sex, and Gladio accepted that without question, because he craved Ignis’s approval and desire that badly.

Ignis’s eyes remain closed, his cheek rubbing against Gladio’s palm, looking so utterly vulnerable. Gladio’s afraid of what he’ll see when Ignis’s eyes open. It’s pure uncertainty staring back at him, none of that sheer determination and stubbornness that’s always looked so natural on him.

“What do you want?” Gladio asks, and it comes out like a plea, because of his sudden desperation not to see Ignis like this.

Ignis gently pulls Gladio’s hand towards his lips and kisses his palm. Gladio doesn’t know why he does it exactly, but Gladio presses his thumb experimentally between Ignis’s lips, enraptured as Ignis accepts him into the warmth of his mouth, allowing Gladio to skate along his tongue and push down until he can see down Ignis’s throat. 

Ignis’s eyes stare back at him, as unknownable as the man himself. Gladio has the sudden urge to see how far he can push him, how much he can open Ignis up by sheer force of will. 

Is that what Ignis was thinking the first time he invited Gladio into this strange universe of dark lust and delicious surrender?

Gladio slowly removes his thumb and watches Ignis‘s mouth go slack, his eyes turning wild, hypnotic, and vaguely dangerous. Gladio wants him just like this, a gorgeous beast, tamed by choice.

“Same safe words?” Gladio asks.

Ignis nods.

“Tap twice for stop?”

Ignis nods.

“Okay,” Gladio says.

He reaches for his zipper and loosens his pants before pulling down his underwear just enough to free himself before he sits and pushes himself to the edge of the couch, holding the base of his cock, pumping himself to full hardness while he stares into Ignis’s unflinching eyes. 

“Touch yourself,” Gladio commands, and he watches as Ignis complies, his hand grasping his half-hard cock and jerking himself in time with Gladio. 

“You don’t do this for anyone else but me, right?” Gladio asks.

Ignis’s features barely register surprise before he gently shakes his head.

“Good,” Gladio says. “I don’t want you to do this for anyone else. You belong to me.”

He presses the tip of his cock to Ignis’s mouth, just teasing across the expanse of his perfect lips, and Ignis shivers, visceral and involuntary, his skin instantly covered in goose flesh.

Gladio didn’t expect he’d ever have so much power. He slides his cock along Ignis’s cheek, leaving a trail of pre-cum and watches as Ignis closes his eyes and takes it. It should be demeaning, even offensive, for anyone to rub their dick on a face this pretty, but Ignis permits it in silence.

“I know what you want, Ignis,” Gladio whispers. “Take it.”

Ignis’s lips part, his mouth opens, and he encases Gladio’s cock. His movements are delicate as he accepts Gladio fully, his tongue drawing languid patterns on the underside of his length.

And that’s when it hits him. Ignis knows what he’s doing. Ignis has sucked cock before. Ignis has been someone else’s, but Gladio doesn’t know whose, and he hates that.

For some reason he can’t articulate, he hopes it’s not Noctis, Noctis who doesn’t appreciate Ignis for the miracle that he is. But Gladio won’t make that mistake. He’ll show Ignis that he did the right thing by kneeling silently at Gladio’s feet, submitting himself to Gladio’s needs.

He’s gentle at first as he slips a hand behind Ignis’s neck and tickles the tendrils of hair. His grasp is light, still easily escapable, as he teases his length further into Ignis’s mouth before drawing it out completely.

“Color?”

“Green,” Ignis responds.

“I don’t want you to be quiet, understood?” Gladio says. That’s one of Ignis’s rules. Pets are silent. But Gladio’s always loved the sound of Ignis’s voice. 

“Yes,” Ignis responds.

“What if I take control and use your mouth however I want to?”

Ignis considers for just a moment. “Green.”

Gladio plunges himself between Ignis’s lips again, accelerating towards a more demanding pace. He uses Ignis towards his own ends, and Ignis takes it, allows himself to become an instrument of pleasure. And he’s a good one, the best Gladio’s ever had. Gladio feels like he could come at any second if Ignis so much as moved his tongue, but he doesn’t budge. He stays focused and disciplined, and Gladio is satisfied when he peers at Ignis’s cock and finds he’s still fully hard. 

He thinks about how good it would feel to have Ignis fuck him, but that’s not the point of having Ignis on his knees for once, pliant and obedient.

He removes his grasp on Ignis’s neck, pulls out and watches Ignis’s beautiful face, his lips wet, his expression uneven, dazed and breathless.

“Present yourself to me,” Gladio says, and Ignis turns and puts his ass in the air, his cheek falling to the floor. Gladio sees the car tail dangling between his legs, the plug nestled inside him that means he’s ready for Gladio to take him whenever. 

He reaches for it and wiggles it out, revealing Ignis is twitching and open for him. He could take him just like this, but since he can have anything he wants tonight, he needs to see Ignis’s face, to have his lips close enough to kiss.

“Ride me,” Gladio commands, and Ignis turns and slowly crawls into his lap, straddling him, their cocks pressed together, Ignis’s eyes on him again.

Gladio leans in and kisses him, and Ignis kisses back with fierce lips, his tongue desperate and dirty, and Gladio loves how he can glide his hands down Ignis’s waist without hesitation, wrap his fingers around Ignis’s cock and stroke him, feel how hard he is, how the desire flows between them, giving and taking from each other in equal measure.

It should be enough to have Ignis this close, but he wants more. Maybe this will be his only chance. When he tries to guide Ignis towards his cock, it feels like Ignis will barely loosen the grip of the arms flung around Gladio’s shoulders. But Gladio uses all his strength to push Ignis away, and Ignis looks at him, shocked and impressed and maybe a little turned on, and Gladio takes control of Ignis’s body in that moment of uncertainty, lining himself up with Ignis’s body, pushing inside and feeling an overwhelming pressure and warmth encasing him.

”You want this?” Gladio asks, and Ignis nods, working his way down until he’s got Gladio fully sheathed inside him, and then his face falls, along with the arms that once held that strong grip, and he weakly kisses Gladio’s neck and whispers in his ear. _Please._

Gladio’s slow as he starts his rhythm, but Ignis begins to demand more, using Gladio’s shoulders for leverage, sinking himself down and gyrating in his lap, his moans soft but obscene.

Gladio feels like he no longer exists, weightless and disembodied, his eyes closed in pleasure, and he experiences Ignis’s body like a wave of the ocean, an ephemeral motion that lulls him into complacency then overwhelms. He forgets who he is and lives for the weight of Ignis in his lap.

He realizes that Ignis is still dominating him under the guise of submission, and he smiles at Ignis’s well-played hand as Gladio thrusts into him a last few times and succumbs to his orgasm, spending himself inside Ignis, overwhelmed by the sensation as Ignis bites at Gladio’s bottom lip, claiming all of Gladio’s moans of pleasure for himself.

He reaches for Ignis’s cock, using his last burst of energy to stroke him until Ignis is coming in his hand, his face falling on Gladio’s shoulder, all the fight gone out of him.

They stay there for a while. Gladio holding Ignis to his chest, feeling the tickle of the cat ears on his chin. 

“Thank you,” Ignis finally says, pushing away like he’s going to get up, but Gladio holds him tightly.

“What was bothering you earlier?” Gladio asks.

“It was nothing, really,” Ignis says. “Sometimes I just get overwhelmed.”

“You know you can always come to me, right? For whatever you need. I...I really care about you. I mean, it’s not just about sex to me.”

“Thank you,” Ignis repeats, and then he really pushes away and stands up, removing the ears from his head. “I’ll be needing a shower...I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Gladio thinks it’s over, that he’s just been rejected, until he sees the uncertainty in Ignis’s eyes. Gladio decides to push his luck. “Let me stay the night,” Gladio says.

“Is that a request or a demand?” Ignis asks, the hint of a smile tilting his lip.

Gladio considers. “A request. Unless you want me to demand it?”

“No, I...It wouldn’t be the worst thing if you stayed...”

“What’re you worried about?” Gladio asks, feeling suddenly breathless, the question a bit too intimate, especially considering what he _really_ means, the confession he’s hoping Ignis’s answer will contain.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t worry. I know I can trust you,” Ignis says finally, “but don’t tell Noctis and Prompto I let you stay over without them.”

“They’re that jealous?”

“I’m afraid they are, and they can be downright intolerable when they’re both pouting at once.”

“We can take ‘em,” Gladio says.

“Suppose we can,” Ignis muses. “Would you like to join me in the shower?”

Gladio smiles, all his questions answered, as he follows Ignis’s nude form down the hallway. Noctis and Prompto don’t get to spend the night alone with Ignis, but _Gladio does._ It feels sweet and sacred, and maybe he’s putting too much into it, but by the time he’s got Ignis curled to his chest, and he hears Ignis’s soft _goodnight_ in the darkness, he knows things have changed between them. Gladio will keep it that way, whatever it takes.


End file.
